


Utopia

by Loxzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Clary Fray, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, BAMF Magnus Bane, BAMF Maia Roberts, BAMF Simon Lewis, F/M, M/M, Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: There are many Gods in Utopia. They all serve a different purpose, with their own abilities to help them protect that purpose. They have their own kingdoms, but that doesn’t stop anybody leaving and visiting another, including the Gods. They all have the ability to move things with their minds, as if they were wizards, to put them all on par with each other, but they have their own abilities, whether they be used in battle or not is a choice that solely lies with that God.Or, a God au





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, but let me know if you want me to continue it  
> I'm sorry I've been away, but I'm preparing a project for the new year where I'm going to rewrite all my old fics so they make sense and are better in general

There are many Gods in Utopia. They all serve a different purpose, with their own abilities to help them protect that purpose. They have their own kingdoms, but that doesn’t stop anybody leaving and visiting another, including the Gods. They all have the ability to move things with their minds, as if they were wizards, to put them all on par with each other, but they have their own abilities, whether they be used in battle or not is a choice that solely lies with that God.

There was Isabelle, Goddess of Dark Nature. Everything dark, creepy and mysterious about nature was her doing. She wasn’t a bad person, but she was known for having a fiery temper. Despite that, within her kingdom, she was known for being an outgoing person with a kind heart, even though her outfit and title don’t cooperate with that. She has black hair with gentle waves like a calm ocean. Her face was the definition of beauty and her body was like it was sculpted by the God’s themselves, which in a way it was. She wore a black dress, with lace encasing her arm and ending with a strap on her middle fingers. She wore black heels, but when visiting people within her kingdom, she would travel barefoot.

There was Clarissa, Goddess of Good Nature. She was known as the kinder of the two Goddesses of Nature. Her title is laced with common misconception however, because she isn’t the Goddess of being good natured, but everything in nature that was beautiful, she was responsible for. She had long, bright orange hair that met her shoulder blades, complete with curls all the way through. She was beautiful, and had a smile that would light up the whole kingdom. She wore a tatty white dress that met her knees and was ripped at the bottom, complete with the disregard for shoes.

There was Jace, God of War. His title sounds intimidating; however he was not. It was another common misconception with the Gods, but he wasn’t responsible for creating wars, but ending them. He created weapons for war, keeping it fair on both sides and ending the war if he felt the need to. he had blond hair that swooped over to the side, which he never failed to run his fingers through 100 times a day. His build was strong and muscular, which helped create the image of an intimidating War God.

There was Simon, God of Space. He controlled the planets, star alignments and one of his powers was to light up the night sky with a million stars if he so wished to do, which he did do every anniversary of his marriage to Goddess of Dark Nature. He was tall, strongly built and known to be quite handsome. His signature outfit was quite unconventional and was often seen in a novelty, punny shirt with a simple pair of jeans. He wasn’t your average God, and he often expressed his love for his openly in front of the kingdom. He was an unconventional God through and through.

There was Alexander, God of the Sun. he had brown hair that sometimes covered his eyes, and there was many legends surrounding his majestic hair. He had a big build, broad shoulders and muscles. He was the God that was most fantasised about. He could burn things with the click of his fingers and control dawn. The length of his powers was unknown, as he tends to just use the ability, and that was only on rare occasions. He was like Simon, unconventional and off. But he didn’t care, he wasn’t bothered about being liked. All he needed was his husband and he was good to go.

There was Magnus, God of Love. he was quite extravagant and extra. He could make two people fall in love with a blink of his eyes and not think twice about it. He was the God to create soulmates and he was rather proud of that fact. He wanted it to be subtle, but obvious at the same time. For all the kingdoms whose Gods agreed with, he created a soulmate link between the best matched. Once you met your soulmate, their name would appear on your wrist. Subtle, but obvious. His biggest accomplishment though, was finding and marrying Alexander, without using a single spell. It was natural and beautiful, just like the God of the Sun.

There was Maia, Goddess of the Moon. She often wore a grey, glowing dress to match with the moon. She didn’t have any notable powers, besides controlling dusk. Her and Alexander had made a deal long ago to not interfere with the timings unless it was urgent. They worked well together and neither had broken their agreement as of yet. She fought for important things in her kingdom and was known to be the most peaceful kingdom that existed, because Maia was a strong believer in equality and peace, the same feeling most people associate with the moon, the way it lights up the entire sky when it should be engulfed in darkness.

There was Catarina, Goddess of Health. Don’t let her title fool you, she isn’t the Goddess of just good health, but bad health too. She had to make the most tough decisions, and created many diseases. Most of it was against her own will, but she knew it had to happen. Her most frequent visitors would be people begging for their mother, or husband, or cat to be spared from an illness, and it killed her to say no. There was no record of her ever granting said wishes, unless they were in special circumstances. Catarina carried the biggest burden. She knew how everything was going to go. She had been given the ability to see the future, all the way to the end. She knows when and how every God and Goddess would die, who would get divorced, what wars would occur. She had no choice but to create those illnesses, because that’s what happened.

There was Ragnor, God of the Sea. Shockingly, his kingdom was under the sea. He had control of all fish, sharks and whales. His kingdom, however, wasn’t populated by them. It was populated by mermaids. He himself wasn’t a mermaid, but had the ability to breathe and talk underwater the same as any mermaid would. And he could control any water, whether it’s from the ocean or the tap. He enjoyed his position, and his most frequent visitors were Magnus and Alexander. They had such a fascination with the underwater kingdom.

There was Raphael, God of Revenge. His title sounded fierce and frightening, but he never fought for revenge. He never fought with anyone about anything, if anything he was the most neutral God. People would request him to get revenge for them on their enemies, but he mostly refused. He would use his abilities to play jokes on the other Gods however; Simon mostly.

But he wasn’t bad, none of them were bad. They were all linked, one way or another. They all loved each other, platonically or otherwise. They all got along and were good friends.

But that’s not how the history books tell it. The describe ‘The Incident’ with so much detail that’s mostly incorrect. The history books twist and misconstrue things to sound as they weren’t.

In reality, Isabelle and Alexander were twins and were very close. Magnus got along with all of the Gods, even Jace. Jace and Simon were best friends who often spent their spare days together. Isabelle never used nature to kill anybody and the most important truth was that: **Alexander never burnt the kingdom's subjects alive…**


End file.
